getting over
by dbzprincess1
Summary: trunks and pan have been dating for one year but pan finds out she is pregnant but before she gets to tell him they get in a fight and pan leaves and returns 3 years later with a man and trunks is jealous
1. finding out

Getting over

Rated-t Chapter-1- finding out

_**disclaimer: I DO **__**NOT **__**OWN DRAGONBALL, Z, OR GT, IT IS ALL OWNED BY FUNIMATION, AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOIE ANIMATION, FUGI TV, AND MABEY MORE BUT THOSE ARE THE ONLY ONE'S I KNOW SO NOW YOU KNOW THAT I OWN **__**NOTHING **__**EXCEPT SOME PEAOPLE THAT I MIGHT MAKE UP.**_

_**Summary = trunks and pan have been dating for one year but pan finds out she is pregnant but before she gets to tell him they get in a fight and pan leaves and returns 5 months later with a man and trunks is jealous **_

_**Ages **_

_**Pan 17**_

_**Trunks 24**_

_**Bra 16**_

_**Goten 23 **_

_**Marron 19**_

_**Ubb 20**_

_**Now on with the story**_

Pan laid on her bed crying she could not believe she was pregnant what would her parents say what about trunks. She got out of bed and got dressed her and trunks were going to dinner tonight she put on her blue dress that hugged her showing all her curves and some black heels. She brushed her hair down and ran down the stairs and took to the sky.

When she got to trunks house she saw the door open and marron came out and trunks kissed her on the lips and went back inside. Pan could not believe her eyes she landed and opened the door to see trunks watching TV when he looked up he saw the tears in her eyes threating to spill "pan what's w-"

"HOW COULD YOU" she yelled cutting him off

"Pan what the hell are you talking about"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT I SAW YOU KISS MARRON" she yelled

"PAN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THE WORST ITS NOT WHAT IN LOOKS LIKE" he yelled back

"OK THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS IT"

"she was just helping me with something and she kissed me" he said walking towards her

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she yelled throwing one of her heels witch he blocked "this is bad for the baby" she whispered "what baby" he asked

"Trunks just leave me alone I need time to think" she said then blasted out the door trunks was about to go after her when vegeta grabbed his arm "let me go dad"

"She said give her time to think I heard the whole thing"

"yes dad but I don't know what she's talking about babies and - "

"trunks let her cool down" vegeta frowned how could his son be so stupid he felt the baby's kai he knew trunks had to sense a third kai in the room but wasn't his place to tell him

"Come on son lets go let some steam out on each other I will be staying with you for a while to"

"Why"

"Well let me just say your mother will get an ear full when I can come back"

"She kicked you out"

"yes son your mother kicked me out of my own house no respect for a prince and sense I can't hurt your mother Im going to pound you into the ground"

"We'll see"

Pans p.o.v

_How could trunks do this to me I don't want to see him ever again I should leave yea that's what I'll do. _I packed my stuff and grabbed some capsule's and left a note for my parents. I ran outside I was too tired to fly so I pulled out my capsule car and put my stuff in the trunk and drove to my grandpa Hercules's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got out and knocked on the door "buu tell them that the champ is out" I heard him whisper

"Hercule say champ is out"

"Buu it's me pan"

"Let pan in" buu asked

"Yes" hercule answered

Buu opened the door and i walked in "grandpa I need five thousand dollars" I said

"What exactly do you need that much money for?"

"Shopping of course" well I was only lying half way

"Ok pan but if you fight in the next tournament I give you 20 thousand"

"Why"

"Cause people are starting wonder about buu always wining and then letting me win so I need someone else to let me win

"Deal" _wow I get 20 that's a lot _

He gave her a card with the money on it and she left. She stopped and got some gas and then drove to a city out of the country.

When gohan got home he went upstairs to check on pan but she was gone then he saw the note on her desk he went over and read it.

_**Dear, mom and dad**_

_**I saw something that I will never forget and im pretty angry about it so I left im sure I will see you again in fact im fighting in the next tournament grandpa paid me two make sure you be there anyway I just needed to get away because trunks broke my heart before I could tell him that im pregnant please don't be angry and don't tell him I got it under control there's a note in my drawer please give it to trunks don't read it and there is a blue one for bra please give it to her and don't come looking for me I love you and mom so much I will see you later **_

_**Sincere your daughter pan**_

Gohan grabbed the notes and ran down the stairs "videl read this" gohan said with tears in his eye's after videl read the note she broke down in tears and gohan rubbed her back while she cried in his arms. The next day he put the letter for trunks in his mail box he did not want to see the man who broke pans heart and made his daughter run away. And he gave bra hers before returning home.

Trunks and bra both read the letters.

**Dear, trunks **

**I don't want to see you again at least right now i don't I hope your happy I still love you but I don't like you and I don't hate you either and don't look for me you will make it worse and don't worry I borrowed money from my grandpa so I will be ok I will be back in 3 years two fight in the tournament I just wanted you to know what I was going to tell you before I caught you with that slut. You are going to be a father. I wish you were not maybe we can talk about it later kay bye**

**Sincere panny **

Trunks was shocked he was going to be a daddy if only she knew what really happened

**Flash back **

"**Are you sure that's going to work marron" trunks said**

"**Yea she going to love it I guarantee" marron said**

"**it better" he said walking her to the door but she stopped and turned around "trunks can I get a kiss on the check please just one" marron said smiling "sure" he said and leaned in to kiss her when she turned around making him kiss her lips instead. He pulled away**

"**Thanks trunks bye" marron said turning and walking to her car and that's when pan came in.**

**End flashback**

He sighed he needed to take a nap so he went upstairs to lie down.

Meanwhile_** at capsule**_

**Dear bra **

**I know you're going to hate me for doing this but I ran away I'm going to miss you but I caught trunks with marron and im pregnant an don't tell anyone or I will have your head lol except goten tell him that I love him I will be back in five months just to see you and my parents and I will call you so I can see you first kay love you and I owe you one.**

**Sincere your best friend **

No she owes me more than one more like a thousand. Bulla sighed and went back downstairs to go and eat.

_**Yea yall like it don't yall it was a long chapter wasn't it I know it was **_


	2. an almost new begining

Getting over

**awesomegirl789: she will come back in 5 months to see bra and three years for the tournament and she will stay after that.**

**Getting over chapter-2- an almost new beginning- rated m**

"TRUNKS! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST" vegeta yelled as he banged on trunk's room door. Trunks flipped over onto his back. "Father I don't make breakfast"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't just go by something"

"No I refuse"

"When are you going home again?"

"Just do it. Do what your father says" vegeta said as he walked into the room.

"I don't want to"

"Really."

"yes"

_**~SLAP~**_

"OWWWE" trunks screamed

"Ha-ha"

"How dare you" trunks said as he jumped up

"Make my breakfast unless you want another"

"Fine just know Im having a talk with mother to see when she's going let you back in"

"I already know when"

" when"

"When I say sorry" vegeta said smirking

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan climbed out of bed. She had stayed at a hotel last night. She had a lot of work to do she couldn't live on twenty thousand dollars. It would last for very little time in realty. She looked up at the clock nine-thirty. She grabbed some clothes out of her bag before going to the bathroom looking in the mirror frowning at the dried slob on the side of her face. She must have slept well.

She looked in the mirror now fully dressed smiling she looked pretty good even though she wasn't dressed up. Only in a pair of denim jeans and a tank top with her hair in a low ponytail. She couldn't tell she was pregnant yet.

She walked along the side walk coming to a stop at a small little café. "Guess this is where we will be eating baby" she said as she walked inside. She walked over to a small seat in the corner bye the window and sat down looking over the menu.

"Hello how may I help you today" she looked up to see a tall lady in a black dress. With blond hair and a note pad in her hand. she looked down to her name tag. Emily.

"Uh yes Im ready to order"

"Ok and what will you be having today" Emily said as she pulled a pin out her pocket, pulling the top off with her teeth.

"I think I'll have three of the Sunday special breakfast meals with a glass of water"

"Um you want three" Emily said as she scrounged up her nose.

"Yes three"

"Are you sure you will be able to eat all of that"

"Yes Im sure"

"Ok then" she said before turning and walking away. _**Kami why do they always do that I said it didn't I. they should just get it and not ask if Im sure. **_Pan thought. She sat back and looked out the window as she waited.

"Is this seat taken" she looked up to see a tall guy standing next to her. His shoulder length blond hair falling in his blue eyes. "No" she said. He pulled his hair out his face and smiled before sitting down. "Hey my name is alexander Philips you"

"Pan Son"

"Well then nice to meet you pan" he reached out his hands as he smiled again showing his perfect teeth. She smiled back before shaking his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks and vegeta stood outside looking as black smoke came out through the open door. "This is your entire fault" vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"How is it my fault?" trunks said

"Well you didn't say you couldn't cook"

"I thought I was being specific when I said I don't make breakfast"

"Well you weren't you said I don't make** breakfast **not you couldn't cook"

"Well you should know"

"Well I think you are both wrong we all know male saiyans can't cook" goten said.

"See dad can't we just go out to eat"

"No they might have poisoned our food"

"You're a saiyan" goten wined

"Well then what would you do if you ever ran out of money"

"That will never happen" **I hope**

"Fine."

"Yessss" goten said.

Goten climbed in the front seat and put on his seat belt. He looked at vegeta staring at him. "What"

"You really think that Im sitting in the back"

"Yes Im already up here so get in the back"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Goten n-"

_**~Slap~**_

"Dude. I can't believe your dad slapped me"

"He will do it again just get in the back"

"You are on his side"

"No. it's just for your own good"

"Fine" goten said as he got out and got into the back"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So pan where you from"

"Japan"

"Oh me two"

"So alexander how old are you"

"Please call me xander and Im nineteen you"

"Ok xander Im seventeen…and a half"

"Really" he said as he raised an eyebrow

"Yes" she said smiling

"You have a pretty smile"

"Thank you" she said blushing

He looked down at his phone. "Well pan I guess I half to go I turn nineteen and a half today"

She laughed "ok"

"Here's my number hold on. Emily."

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Just stay right there" he took the note pad and pen from her hand writing down his number. He ripped the paper handing it back she looked at her hand before turning and leaving. He handed pan the paper "see you later"


	3. will you go out tonight

_**13pussycat-he was just kidding lol**_

_**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta- ha-ha he is and ofcourse not i couldn't see myself making pan be over trunks because i will forever be a txp fan.**_

_**trunksiexpanda- he likes the thrill **_

Getting over

Chapter-3-will you go out tonight-rated-m

"WHAT THE HELL" bulma yelled.

"What?" trunks said.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? I JUST NEED A BREAK AND HERE YOU COME BEGGING ME TO TAKE YOUR FATHER BACK"

"Well i-"

"IM STILL TALKING NOW WHEN HE SAYS SORRY THEN I MAY COSIDER IT"

"Mom-"

"IM STILL TALKING AND THEN AT THAT YOU GO AND-"

"Never mind mom bye" he said turning and running out the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello"

"Hey pan"

"Oh hey xander" pan and xander had become good friends through the past week and calling each other. She really liked him she liked him so much that trunks didn't even come to mind. Everything was perfect she got a job at the grocery store and made friends. She was happy that he still wanted to talk to her after he found out that she was pregnant.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Oh"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you"

"What about me are you thinking about?" she said blushing.

"Everything"

"Oh"

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope why"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

"y-you mean l- like a date?" she stuttered

"No just two friends going out unless you want it to be a date"

"It doesn't matter"

"A date it is" he said hanging up before she could respond. She jumped up from the bed before running into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten watched as trunks paced back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. He stopped and cursed before pacing again. Goten stood up and walked up to trunks before placing a hand on his shoulder. Trunks stopped and sat on the table. "TRUNKS" goten yelled.

"What?" trunks said looking around to see if he had done something wrong

"Hello butt off the table i eat there you know" he said as he pointed. Trunks got up and sat on the couch. Goten ran out the living room and into the kitchen coming back with cleaning supplies before wiping the table down. Goten sat down beside trunks after he was finished "what's wrong" he asked.

"it's my dad i can't take it anymore he wakes me up at 4:00 every morning to train and then i half to get breakfast before going to work i get no rest"

"You wanna stay with me for a while"

"I can't"

"Why"

"Because if i leave him alone for too long he gets into something...i swear he's like a child"

"Well get used to it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well i heard that pan was with child so when she has your child he or she will be just like that and you will get no rest"

"I know that goten "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta knocked on the door before sticking his head in. "woman" he stepped in and walked into the kitchen to see bulma washing the dishes with her head phones on humming softly. He walked behind her and pulled one out. She turned around with a knife to his face. He grabbed her hand pushing it down away from his face. "Are you here to say sorry" she said.

"Yes" he replied taking a step back.

"Well let me hear it"

"Ok Im so...err...y"

"What you can't do that say it together"

"I did"

"No you didn't you said it separate like they were three different words"

"Ok Im sorr...y there i said it"

"Two"

"Ok Im sowey"

"Vegeta"

"Woman" he said as he stepped closer.

"What" she said not fazed

"That's the best i can give maybe i can say it in another way" he whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan walked out the bathroom in a simple tank top and denim jeans with flats. There was a knock at the door she turned and looked in the mirror one last time before answering. "hey xander"

"hey pan you look great"

"thanks"

"so you ready to go"

"yep sure am"

"well then" he said holding out his arm. she smiled and gladly grabbed his arm. And he led them out to his car and opened the door for her "thank you" she said getting in. "you welcome". He got into the car and they drove for about ten minutes. Before pulling up at a fancy restaurant. He got out and opened her door she smiled "thank you again" he chuckled "after you" he said.


	4. he might ask

**trunksiepanny-*rubs back* it's ok**

**LVR4Trunks-n-vegeta- lol trunks said ok and vegeta said its not funny, goten said he doesnt know. and pan said she cant help it**

**guest: she's young there's the answer to all your words and not to be rude or any thing but it also seems to me that you dont like the story so why exactly are you reading it.**

**13pussycat: i know!**

Getting over-chapter 4 – he might ask

Trunks turned the door knob slowly peeking inside the house. "Dad" he called walking in. he felt for his kai and found him home. He pulled out his cell phone dialing bulma's number. "Hello"

"Hey mom"

"What do you want?"

"I can't call"

"Yes but I was doing something…important"

"Um ok did you let dad back in"

"Yes now bye" she hung up before he could answer. Trunks just smiled putting the phone back his pocket he was finally gone.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So do you plan on going back home" xander asked.

Pan grabbed her drink taking a sip. They ended up getting burger king because pan got in a fight with a girl. "Um yeah in like three years"

"Oh ok"

"So where are we going"

He blinked "i…don't know"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes I thought you knew"

"You're the one driving" -_-

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah that's right I do know where were going"

She smiled. "You remind me of my grandpa"

"I do"

"Yes he tends to do things like that"

"Oh so where did I say we were going"

"I don't know let's just go home"

"Sure…oh my god there's a...a s-spider on your shoulder"

"Ahh get it get it"

"Pahaha you should have seen your face"

"Xander that was not funny…."she trailed off.

"What?"

"Promise not to freak out" she smirked.

"Yeah"

"Ok….there's a roach on your neck"

He slammed on the brakes as horror crossed over his face. He opened the door getting out pan got out too. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing when he started running in circles jumping up and down. "It hurts" he screamed.

"Wipe it off"

He reached his hand up. "Its gone it's not….there" pan burst out laughing. "Pan that was in no way funny"

"Yes it was should have seen your face whew" she wiped non existence sweat from her eye brow.

"Well now…" he started smirking. "Im going to half to get you" he grinned ear to ear before running at her. She panicked for a second before she took off running out into the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks laid on the couch looking at the wall of course his father took the TV. The bastard. His thoughts wondered to pan oh how he missed her. He grabbed his phone off the table his hands running over the buttons. She had said not to look for her not call. He smirked he found a loop whole. He quickly dialed her number bringing the phone to his ear hearing it ring.  
Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xander chased her into the field. Pan looked back and ran faster when her phone started vibrating. She pulled it out and answers it but keeps running. "Hell...o" she said between breaths.

"Pan"

"Trunks what are you doing calling me"

"You said not to look for you not call"

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"Why"

"Be…cause...Im doing…something" she started breathing harder.

"Pan are you on the phone with me and having sex"

"NO IDIOT I –AAAHHH" she tripped over a tree stomp falling into mud.

"Pan..."

Xander grabbed her she tried to climb away. But he had her legs and dragged her back. "Do you know what Im going to do to you" xander said. Pan started laughing and hung up the phone. On the other line trunks was panicking. Her screaming and laughing sounded like a cry for help to him. He stood up searching her kai before shooting out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xander grabbed both of her hands holding them above her head before he started poking her sides making her laugh. She kicked him not hard getting free. "I give up and Im sorry"

"Good…look up there"

"What the stars"

"Yes my cats up there"

"Really?"

"Yes lay down I bet yours up there" he said lying down.

"I don't have a cat" she said lying down beside him. They laid there for a while talking about the stars. Before a thought hit her hard.


	5. ideas

Amy- Omg you're so right I didn't even notice that thanks for pointing it out. I will fix that later.

_**Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate it I know at my grammar and stuff isn't that good and other stuff but im going to get a beta reader. **_

_**IMPORTANT BELOW**_

_**So I decided to change this story and make it different then what the summary says so im open for ideas**_

_**So should I make trunks take pan back home right now or something else**_


End file.
